People capture photos to share memories such as travels and anniversaries. When a camera is mounted on a portable terminal such as a smartphone or a tablet personal computer (PC), it becomes the norm to capture and share photos in people's daily lives.
In general, photos may be stored in a plurality of folders in an electronic device. Photos stored in each folder may be displayed in the form of thumbnails on one screen, or one photo selected by a user of the electronic device may be displayed.
Due to characteristics of a digital device which easily capture and delete images, the number of times photos are captured has greatly increased. With the advancement of communication technologies and social networking services (SNSs), sharing images of events captured by people, such as travels, with other people over the Internet has also greatly increased. However, as the quantity of photos has increased, they are not managed easily. The user is required to select photos to be sent one by one to send the photos stored in the electronic device to another electronic device. Also, as the size of data of each of photos is increased, if the user sends or uploads a plurality of photos, a communication fee may strain the user's finances.
The above information is presented as background information only, and to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.